Zeldian,Heine my love
by Kerela
Summary: Deux mondes différent,envahie par une force obscure, chacun de leur coté ils combaterons avec leur coeur..ou leur soif de sang.Leur destiner n'était pas lié et pourtant ce qui est interdit est si apréhendable.
1. Quand la belle erre

Sakura POV

Je touchai le sol lourdement, froid et dure.Mon épée virvoltai et alla se planter à quelques centimètres de mon visage me coupant plusieurs mèches de cheveux au passage.Je fit une moue désagréable, avec agilité je bondit sur mes jambes, sortis mon poignard en onyx et le plantai entre les deux yeux de mon agresseur.Son corps ideux tombai au sol inerte, Je le fouillai un tant soit peu découvrant quelques babiolle inutile: poignard briser, épée cassé,bouclier à 100 Zela.Quand soudain j'entendit des ricanements dans mon dos, prestement je me retournai la main sur mon épée, mais je me ravisai quand je vit sept créatures plus répugnantes les une que les autres se lècher les babines savourant déjà leur prochain repas.

-_Hey!Voyon pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi?Ne suis-je pas votre dominante?dis-je avec un petit ricanement_.

Il se consultèrent du regard et empoigna leur arme.Sans réfléchire une seconde de plus je fit volte face et commencai à courir...

Mes pieds effleuraient le sol, ma gorge brûlais et mes jambes me firent ralentir.Lentement, je me retournai et vit le noir me répondre une réponse négative.Je m'assit au sol et empoignai ma gourde...Qui était vide...Désespéré, je sortis ma dague d'onyx et l'essuyai.C'était une dague magnifique qui m'avait été offerte par mon pere, ornée de plusieurs Rubis(signe de pouvoir absolue) ainsi que d'inscription Zeldian sa lame faite à partit de crystal tranchais la peau et les os comme du beurre.Une vrai merveille.

Ayant reprit mon souffle je me levai et continuai dans c'est boyaux tortueux... Et soudain la lumière vive me frappa de plein fouet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

voila voila pour un mini chapitre, dite moi si vous avez appréciez!

Zela:Monnais du pays de Zeldian.

Zeldian: pays au sud de la planete, c'est terre sont recouverte de forêt majestueuse et les sol de sous-terrain, le peuple Zeldia vit dans les arbes.

le noir me répondre une réponse négative: un couloir vide et noir.

PS:le francais n'est pas ma matiere forte, et je n'est pas trouver ma ''correcteuse'' encore xD alors s'il vous plait ayez de la compassion pour mes fautes y-y.


	2. Zeldian

Mes pieds douloureux me portai jusqu'a l'arène de Zeldian située en bas coté nord de la cité.Elle servait surtout pour emprisonner les intrus et les emmener dans le labyrinthe.C'était un vieux rituel du peuple.Ils disent que ''les preux traverseront et racontront leur histoire de foi'' pour moi c'était n'importe quoi.Je n'était n'y une intruse ,n'y une voleuse et pourtant ce labyrinthe était chez moi, enfin bien plus que la petite cabane de fortune perché à 60 mètres dans les arbres.Je gravis les marches tortueuses qui menait dans la cité.Mon regard se promenai tout en montant, c'était un endroit magnifique ou tout citoyen en quête de bonheur serait heureux.Le feuillage, d'un vert éclatant, laissait passer les rayons du soleil créant un atmosphère de détente et de séréniter.Plusieurs passerelles menait d'un maison à l'autre tandis que de grand pont menait à certain commerce ou à certain quartier riche.Un seul escalier menais ''à la vrai vie'', c'est comme ça que je l'appel ,car ici c'est plutôt une prison pour gens heureux.

Mon épée cognais contre mes talons et mes hanches, tandis que mon armure pesais de plus en plus lourd sur mes épaules.Mes pieds m'emmenèrent devant ''le palai''.Enfin c'était plutôt une maison mieux batit et plus grosse que les autres.Rien à envier.Je poussai la grande porte de bois quand je fut immédiatement appelé.

Je m'inclinai respirant profondement tandis que le roi frappait le sol de son sceptre.

-Sakura, ma chère, un étranger a passé nos frontières sous la bannière de Heine.J'aimerais que tu t'en occupe personellement.Dit-il de sa voix douce mais sévère.

-Cet étranger est déjà un souvenir bien enfouit dans votre mémoire mon seigneur.

Je levai la tête vers le roi, m'inclina une 2ieme fois et rebroussai chemin tout droit vers ma maison.

Quelque heures plus tard j'enfilai mon armure, mon épée et partit, seule,voir cet étranger.Seule, moi et ma bannière du pays de ZeldianEn fait Heine et Zeldian était deux pays rivaux complètement différent.Leur terre était dépravée, les guerres faisaient rage le jour comme la nuit.C'était un relation très tendu bien que auparavant les Zeldias vivais en harmonie avec les heines, tous communs, dans un seule pays, gouverner par un roi...Enfin ceci est une histoire compliquer à resumer.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarquai pas l'étranger qui, avec son armure d'un noir cendre et d'un rouge sang, ce dirigeai vers moi.Pour la premiere fois de ma vie je n'est rien pu faire.Cet homme m'avais déjà assomé...


End file.
